Every Cell In My Body: Brace
by Pyrogoeth
Summary: Raijin Days. Heiwajima Shizuo— Delic's cousin, and Izaya's enemy. It was strange that with how often the resident playboy Heiwajima Delic and the infamous Orihara Izaya of Raijin Academy got into bed with each other that Izaya and Shizuo were still on terrible terms. Luckily, perhaps, Shizuo wasn't aware of their constant "rendezvouses". Full summary inside. Threesome.


**Series:** Durarara!  
**Pairing:** Delizaya/Shizaya. (Threesome, ahoy!)  
**Rating:** M.  
**Genre(s):** Romance, and humor because I think I'm funny.  
**Word Count: **8, 131.  
**Summary: **Raijin Days. Heiwajima Shizuo— Delic's cousin, and Izaya's enemy. It was strange that with how often the resident playboy Heiwajima Delic and the infamous Orihara Izaya of Raijin Academy got into bed with each other that Izaya and Shizuo were still on terrible terms. Luckily, perhaps, Shizuo wasn't aware of their constant "rendezvouses". Well, that is until his curiosity gets the better of him. PWP, kind of.

xxxx

**A/N: **Oh look, I wrote smut again.

Well basically I don't remember how this idea came to me, I think it was something that I saw on my dash but I don't remember because it was several nights ago and my memory is shit. Anyway, I finally got around to finishing this! Yay, me. c: Anyway if you don't get it Delic, Izaya, and Shizuo are all attending Raijin in this and Delic and Izaya are fuck buddies but Delic wants to be more, hahaha.

There's not much plot to this, but yeah.

Unbeta'd and typed on my phone at three in the morning, though I did try and look it over. Don't be surprised if there's mistakes somewhere.

Yes I know the summary sucks, leave me alone.

Please, enjoy. c;

xxxx

"Hey, babe?" The teen suddenly asked out of the blue, looking over at the lithe form on the bed next to him. The two were naked, their bodies covered in coats of drying sweat and other liquids; Thin trails of smoke coming from the lit end of the blonde's cigarette that was balanced absently on his upraised knee, a bright magenta sheet covering him from the waist down as he leaned against his headboard.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Came the dry reply from the raven, the other teen rolling onto his back with a soft grunt and looked up at the blonde with narrowed eyes.

Silence.

"Izzy?"

"I believe I told you not to call me that either." The raven sighed, rolling over onto his stomach so his back was to the smoking blonde. "And put that thing out, it's polluting my air."

"Humor me for a second here, princess." The blonde rolled his eyes, nudging the thin body with his foot.

"Delic, I'm trying to sleep."

"I don't really care, babe." Delic narrowed his eyes at the raven's back before taking a deep drag from his smoke, reaching out to place it in the ash tray near his bed in the next moment. He exhaled softly as he rolled over top of the raven, forcing one of his knees between Izaya's legs as he hovered over him; Balancing himself on his elbows.

The raven cracked open one eye curiously, carmine meeting magenta. "What, do you want to go another round?"

"Not right now," The blonde responded honestly, earning himself a rather incredulous look from the man pinned beneath him. Grinning in response, he lowered his head and nipped playfully at the raven's throat— Enjoying the way Izaya purred at the action and turned his head to the side, offering the host more room. "As pleasant the thought of being inside of you is, Shizuo is bound to be home soon from his part time job at the gas station. I'm afraid he might bust my door down if he hears you screaming my name like you usually do~"

Ah yes, Heiwajima Shizuo— Delic's cousin, and Izaya's enemy. It was strange that with how often the resident playboy Heiwajima Delic and the infamous Orihara Izaya of Raijin Academy got into bed with each other that Izaya and Shizuo were still on terrible terms. Luckily, perhaps, Shizuo wasn't aware of their constant "rendezvouses". It would have made the bad air between the two most feared figures of Raijin Academy even worse— Well, that's what people thought; Especially with how protective Shizuo was of Delic.

The latter nuzzled into the crook of Izaya's neck, continuing to bite, suck, and lick at the raven's throat; Despite the other's struggles.

"Don't leave any marks where people can see them, idiot!"

Ah, yes. No giving Izaya any visible marks, and he must always wear a condom. Those were the raven's rules, ones Delic found himself being forced to comply with unless he wanted these meetings to stop completely.

You must be wondering why it was a big deal, perhaps. Surely the handsome and talented Heiwajima Delic could get any person he wanted into his bed— Which was true, to a point.

He certainly had no problem seducing anyone; Well, except the raven— At least at first.

But Delic had a secret that he was keeping from everyone, even the raven himself.

His name is Heiwajima Delic, and he was in love with Orihara Izaya.

Rolling his hips against the other's bare ass, he couldn't help but bite down possessively on Izaya's shoulder hard enough to taste blood; Earning himself a hiss of pain from the raven as he squirmed underneath the blonde's larger body.

He licked gently at the wound, sucking it until the blood vessels broke; Promising him that there would be a satisfying hickey on the other's skin in the morning.

"I thought you didn't want to risk going another round?" Izaya sighed, looking over his shoulder at the blonde with an unamused expression on his face.

"I may have changed my mind," Delic replied idly, shrugging as he grinned down at the other. There was nothing from Izaya for a moment, then the man's hips raised; Rolling his ass against the hardening length between Delic's legs.

"You want something, babe?"

"Delic." He didn't sound amused, but a wandering hand proved to the blonde that the other was getting aroused as he was. He pumped Izaya's cock teasingly, earning a small moan from the man.

"Yes?"

The raven glared at the grinning blonde, knowing from experience what the other wanted to hear. "…I want your cock inside of me, pounding against my insides. Please, Delic?"

"Is that so?" Delic smirked, large hands reaching out to his dresser drawer before yanking it open and fishing out one of his many condoms. Tearing it open with his teeth, he easily slipped it over his length before his hands went to Izaya's hips; Raising the man's ass higher.

He could have licked his lips at the sight of that rosy hole quivering in anticipation and excitement, easily leading the tip of his cock to the raven's entrance. "You should still be loose and wet enough from last time, right? I don't think I have the patience to prep you right now~"

"Tch. I'll be fine, go ahead."

Grinning, Delic suddenly snapped his hips forward; Moaning lowly as hot heat suddenly enveloped his cock, making him grit his teeth as Izaya tensed around him in pain. He rubbed gentle circles over the man's shoulders, feeling him shudder slightly a his muscles started to slowly relax.

"Move."

That was all Delic needed to hear as he started to piston himself in and out of Izaya's heat, the noises the other made driving him harder.

Suddenly there was the sound of the front door slamming shut and Delic reacted immediately, slapping a hand over Izaya's mouth and stilling his hips— Though he stayed buried inside of Izaya.

"I'm home!" Came a rather baritone voice, sounding rather tired from what Delic could tell.

Shizuo.

Delic didn't respond, trying to get his breathing back to normal as he slid his hand around Izaya's front; Tapping a finger against the other's cheat in a 'I told you so!' kind of way. There was a soft snort in reply and Delic glared at the back of Izaya's head, moving his hand to rest on the raven's chest gently.

There were clumsy footsteps out further into the house, then the sound of the fridge opening and closing and a clink of a glass being pulled from the cupboard. There was nothing for a few moments before. The fridge opened and shut once more before heavy footsteps came closer to Delic's locked door.

"Oi, Delic?"

"What is it, Shizuo?" Delic finally answered, grinning at the look the raven shot him over his shoulder. Smirking suddenly, he rolled his hips; Feeling Izaya's muffled moan against his hand when his cock just barely teased the man's prostate.

"I thought ya might've been out since ya didn't answer before. Anyway, what are ya doing?"

A snarky remark mostly involving to him saying 'Izaya' came to mind, but considering the consequences that would bring he kept that to himself. Catching Izaya's eye, he grinned again as he started a slow rhythm with his hips. "I'm planning on finishing my workout and maybe then going to bed."

Delic tightened his hold on Izaya mouth as he watched the other's eyes glaze over with lust and arousal as he continued to thrust into the smaller man, his tip bumping against the other's prostate with each roll of his hips. Izaya was thrusting back against him, moaning like a whore into Delic's palm— The sight alone making both Delic's cock and his pride swell.

"Ah… I'm gonna take a shower, I reek like fuckin' gas."

"Alright. Ne, if you want I can put a show on and we can watch it before heading to bed." Delic suddenly offered, slowing his movements inside the raven for a moment before suddenly thrusting hard against that small bundle of nerves that drove the other teen wild. The loud cry of pleasure the other let out at the action thankfully being muffled by his palm. He felt the heave of Izaya's chest as he panted through his nose, as well as the quickening thumping of the other's heartbeat against his hand.

"If ya want, sure." Shizuo answered from behind the door and Delic grunted as Izaya tightened around him suddenly, the action almost painful. Delic retorted with another powerful thrust, earning another shriek of pleasure from the now trembling man.

"Any preference on the program?" Delic asked conversationally, as if he wasn't buried balls deep inside the other Heiwajima's enemy. He suddenly moved his hand from Izaya's chest to grasp his hip, his fingers slipping into the raven's mouth as he pulled the other up and back so the other was practically straddling his legs; Giving himself better leverage to abuse the raven's insides as he snapped his hips back and forth.

"Yeah, _no porn_." Shizuo responded dryly, and Delic had to laugh; Especially given the circumstances.

"I think I may be able to handle that~" He replied somewhat sarcastically, and he could almost hear Shizuo rolling his eyes.

"'Kay. I'll be upstairs then."

There were the sounds of footsteps leaving, then the creaking of the stairs as the other teen made his way up to the bathroom.

Delic grunted softly as he pulled his fingers from Izaya's mouth, his now free hand immediately going to the raven's thin hips as he forced himself to snap his hips forward even harder; The sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room around Izaya's loud moans. Suddenly pulling out, the larger of the two flipped the raven onto his back; Immediately burying himself back inside the other's delicious heat as thin arms snaked around him and clawed at his back with each thrust, legs wrapping around Delic's waist tightly.

"A-ahnn! Ah! D-Del-!" The raven moaned uselessly, the pleasure coursing through him making it impossible to form complete sentences. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Delic registered the sound of the water turning on upstairs; But frankly at the moment all he cared about was the lithe, sweaty body trapped beneath his own and the amazing heat that encircled his cock.

"Fuck, Izaayyaaa…" Delic groaned, slipping a hand between them to roughly grasp and start stroking the other along with his thrusts. It wasn't long before Izaya started to tighten around him in intervals, for his moans to increase in volume enough for Delic to capture the other's lips to muffle the noise. They kissed sloppily, both too lost in the pleasure to really give a fuck as their tongue twirled around each other as they panted and moaned into the other's mouth.

Soon enough, Izaya was trembling. "I'm-! Nngh! Gonna come, g-gonna come!"

"Then come, b— Ahn!"

Izaya came first, tensing suddenly as he arched up against Delic; His come spurting over both his and the blonde's stomachs as he did.

Delic gave a few more sloppy thursts before burying himself as deep as he could as his climax hit him. He felt his seed flood the rubber covering his dick, grimacing at the feeling. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to coat Izaya's insides, but knowing that he would get an earful if he tried. He collapsed on top of Izaya, panting heavily as he road out the aftershocks of his orgasm; The shudders from the body beneath him telling him that Izaya was doing the same thing.

They just laid there in silence as they recovered, Izaya's hands still clinging to Delic's back while Delic stayed inside of Izaya; His elbows on either side of the raven's head as they looked at each other.

Delic slowly recovered, sitting up so he could pull out of Izaya before rolling off the bed to dispose of the spent condom; Tying it and tossing it into the trash before he went back to Izaya, whom was blinking sleepily up at him.

He chuckled, leaning down to gently peck the other on the lips. "Sleep. You can stay here tonight and walk to school with me in the morning. I'll even lead you my shower." Delic teased, earning a sleepy glare from the raven. He grinned in response as Izaya closed his eyes, kissing the teen on the forehead before getting back up from the bed and stretching; Shoulders popping slightly.

Ah, he felt tired yet so sated.

Putting on a pair of sweats while he unlocked his door, the blonde glanced over his shoulder at the now sleeping raven for a moment before exiting the room; Intending to spend some time with his cousin like he had suggested.

xxxx

His name is Heiwajima Shizuo and he wasn't _that_ fucking stupid.

He knew that Delic had someone over when he got home, the shoes at the door telling him both that and whoever it was was indeed male. Really, he knew about Delic's promiscuous ways— He just pretended he didn't for the sake of his own goddamn sanity.

It was fucking annoying, especially when he either heard rumors being spread through the halls of their high school or like ten minutes ago— When he could tell the other was fucking someone even as they carried on a normal conversation through the door.

Not to mention he could smell the sex oozing out from under the door.

It pissed him off, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Sure, he fancied the thought of breaking the damn door down and throw whoever Delic was with through the goddamn window— But he couldn't do that either.

He didn't want to ruin Delic's reputation with his own.

Unlike Shizuo, the other teen was popular and smart; Now, he wasn't as smart as Shinra or that fucking louse— But he probably could rival Kadota any day, unlike Shizuo who was just barely passing all of his classes.

Though he had to admit, he was curious as to who would shack up with his cousin so often. He had seen those shoes before in the entrance on numerous occassions, and his mind was nagging at him to investigate.

Shaking his head to clear it, he climbed into the now boiling shower; Sighing with pleasure as the hot water beat down on his sore back.

This really was bliss.

Groaning to himself he stood there lazily, just letting the water loosen the tight muscles in his back and shoulders. He slowly washed himself, intending to completely wash away the reek of gasoline that burned his nose the entire time he worked after class.

He couldn't shake his curiosity, though. Growling under his breath, he suddenly paused; Ears perking for a moment.

He heard it again and slapped a wet hand over his face, growling into it.

Whoever it was that Delic was fucking was really loud, apparently.

Sighing to himself he started to wash his hair, trying to control himself.

He really didn't want to snap and ruin something regarding the plumbing again, the last time had been fucking irritating.

Eventually the sound of moaning stopped— Or quieted, perhaps— And Shizuo sighed as he washed his hair, his face flushed with embarrassment.

About fucking time, really.

He climbed out of the shower and practically yanked the towel from the rack and dried himself. Rubbing the towel briskly over his wet hair before letting it hang around his neck as he reached out for the blue sweats he had brought in with him.

Quickly pulling them on he hesitated before leaving the safety of the bathroom, frowning at himself he threw the door open; Shivering slightly at the cool air that attacked him.

Sighing to himself he went downstairs, part of not really believing that Delic had actually rolled out of the sack to spend time with him for once; But his stomach rumbling anyway, so he might as well see.

He paused at Delic's door, furrowing his brow at it as if it had offended him in some way.

It was slightly ajar.

He could hear someone in the living room, the soft sounds of rummaging reaching his ears even from two room over. There was even the light glow of the room's light, guiding him among the darkness that otherwise surrounded the hallway.

He hesitated, his mouth suddenly dry as he raised his hand to the doorknob; Only to yank it back and shake his head.

It wasn't any of his busine—

…Fuck it.

Glancing over his shoulder to make sure Delic was still in the living room he pushed the door open wise enough to step inside, automatically scrunching his nose up at the sudden assault of sex that attacked his nose.

Taking a deep, inaudible breath in from his mouth he crept further into the darkness; Walking slowly to the side of the bed currently occupied and looking down at the form curled up under Delic's atrocious quilt.

Really, he couldn't see very much; Seeing how dark it was in the room. But still he stared, frowning slightly.

"Delic's an idiot…Just standing…mm…" The form mumbled as it rolled over, and Shizuo felt himself tense; Blood running cold.

He knew that fucking voice.

No way, no way! There was no way that it was the goddamn louse that was constantly coming over, his ears were just playing tricks with him…

Right?

The form didn't utter another sound, but Shizuo could hear deep breathing; Meaning that the louse— Or whoever it was was in a deep sleep.

Staring for a moment longer, Shizuo reached out behind him; His fingers curling around Delic's black out curtain hesitantly.

There was only one way to know for sure.

Pulling it back just slightly, the light from the streetlamps just outside immediately fell on the form's face.

His mouth went dry.

Orihara Izaya shouldn't be allowed to look so innocent, even while sleeping.

He let go of the curtain, letting it fall back into place and he turned towards the door; Only to jolt in place.

Delic was in the widened doorway, his magenta eyes watching Shizuo carefully even in the dim light.

"I guess you found out," Delic whispered, and Shizuo could practically hear the sigh in his voice.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing shacking up with the flea, huh?" Shizuo whispered back, barely concealed anger in his voice. But it wasn't directed at his cousin, no. It was directed at the fucking louse that dared use his cousin like this.

After all it had to be Izaya's doing, right?

"Enjoying every second of it." Delic retorted softly, shrugging. He moved suddenly, moving to the side of the bed unoccupied by the flea and sitting down; Reaching out to gently run his fingers over Izaya's cheek. The sleeping man mumbled, and Delic let out a soft chuckle as the raven moved closer to the blonde— Nuzzling against his thigh.

"I like him like this the most, I think." Delic chuckled quietly, running his hand through Izaya's hair.

"What do you mean?" Shizuo murmured, brow furrowing slightly.

"Izaya's so cute when he's sleeping," Delic explained, tilting his head. "But I do like him awake as well, y'know? He has a sharp tongue… But he's so... _Delicious_~"

Shizuo didn't say anything, simply frowning at his cousin.

"And before the protozoan gets any ideas Delic was the one that pursued me."

The two blonde's jumped, though while Shizuo took a step back and tensed; Delic just chuckled.

"I thought you were asleep, Izzy."

There was a yawn, and the lithe body of the raven stretched; Slowly sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

"Izzy?" Shizuo voiced, lip curling in distaste.

"And I thought I told you multiple times not to call me that, Delic." Izaya scolded, though really it was mostly halfheartedly— Seeing how the blonde wouldn't listen anyway.

Delic leaned forwards with a chuckle, and Izaya sighed. There was a soft mumble of complaint, then a light smacking sound.

It took Shizuo a moment to realize that they were kissing.

He growled loudly, hands curling into fists at his sides.

There was only so much he could take.

There was a soft complaint, then a louder one before Shizuo saw Izaya's silhouette forcefully remove his lips from Delic and turn to the side; Soft pants filling the silence, then a chuckle.

"What? You want a kiss too, Shizu-chan~?"

"Fuck no."

"He could."

Both Shizuo and Izaya turned towards Delic in disbelief, Izaya looking slightly insulted.

"No."

"What's wrong? You offered and I feel like allowing it~ Who knows, maybe it'll chill your sexual tension for each other down a bit."

"_Excuse me?!_" Izaya protested, and Shizuo idly realized that he couldn't see anything that was happening as the two forms wrestled on the bed. He heard the flea curse and Delic let out a laugh before growling to himself and stomping over to his cousin's curtain, ripping it down and turning back to look at them; Only to freeze.

Delic had managed to pin Izaya on his back, holding the raven's hands above his head with one of his own while the forcing his knee between Izaya's legs; A hand brushing Izaya's bangs out of his eyes while the louse glared at him.

And that was when he noticed the flea was naked.

Shizuo flushed bright red and looked promptly away, only looking back when Delic laughed again.

"He's cute like this, don't you think so? He's so deliciously helpless~" Delic hummed thoughtfully, leaning down to nuzzle the crook of Izaya's neck.

"Fuck you, Delic. Let me go!" Izaya spat, twisting away from Delic's wandering mouth and struggling against the hold the man had on him— Though to no avail.

Shizuo snorted, and Izaya's head whipped toward him; Glowering at the brute angrily. "Care to share with the class as to what's so amusing, Shizu-chan? I'm sure the rest of the us would love to know."

_Ooh, snappy._

"I find it amusing that Delic's right, you fucking louse. It's hilarious how helpless you are when you're pinned."

"Oh, fuck y- Mmph!"

Shizuo figured that Delic had decided that it was time to use Izaya's distraction against him and dove in for a kiss, immediately shutting the raven up. They fought for a moment with their mouths Izaya grunting now and then, though he seemed to slowly start relaxing. But Shizuo knew Delic had won when his free hand wandered, fingers brushing over Izaya's nipples teasingly while the other moaned loudly into his cousin's mouth.

It was embarrassing, to say the least. But despite himself he could feel arousal coiling in his lower abdomen, making his cheeks flare up red.

Delic finally pulled away, smirking as he licked his lips; Pinching the perked nubs and suddenly twisting—

"Nngh!" Izaya jerked in Delic's hold and he heard his cousin chuckle before the blonde looked over his shoulder to smirk at Shizuo.

Moving his hand from the raven's abused nipples, he extended it to Shizuo. "C'mere~"

Shizuo hesitated, staring at Delic's hand for a long moment. He was debating with himself, clearly. He was a virgin, and had no experience as to what he had to do—

Not to mention it was the fucking flea, for Christ sake!

He didn't move until he heard Delic sigh softly, and the hand started to retract—

Shizuo's arm shot out, hand closing around Delic's own. Delic raised his eyebrows with a grin and gently tugged on Shizuo's arm. "I knew you had it in you, c'mere and sit down. I'll help you, seeing as you're a virgin~"

Shizuo gritted his teeth, flushing again. "Don't make me punch your fucking lights out, Delic."

Delic laughed, and Shizuo rolled his eyes; Letting his cousin lead him onto his bed so he was kneeling with his back to the door.

Shizuo watched as Delic rearranged Izaya, lifting the lithe form easily and then adjusting himself so. He mirrored Shizuo, wrapping Izaya's legs around his own waist and pressing the raven's back against Shizuo's chest and he flushed, feeling his crotch press against the louse's ass intimately.

There was no complaint from the raven as he found himself sandwiched between two large bodies.

"Izzy," Delic purred, running his hands down the louse's sides teasingly. "Be a good boy and give Shizuo some attention~"

Izaya glared wordlessly at him, only to gasp a moment later when fingers found his nipples again; Twisting them harshly.

"Don't make me tell you again." Was all Delic had to say to make the flea turn slightly and press his lips to Shizuo's. Shizuo silently questioned Delic with a look, wondering how he was getting the louse to be so obedient even as he deepened the kiss; His tongue lapping at Izaya's as he swallowed the man's moan, the raven leaning further into the kiss.

Delic just continued to smirk knowingly, hands wandering over Izaya's naked body until he let one hand rest while cupping Izaya's ass; The other giving the man's hardening cock a firm stroke—

"Nngh! F-fuck!" Izaya moaned, making his cousin chuckle as Izaya really got into the kiss; Raising an arm around Shizuo's neck to grip his hair and forcefully pull the brute closer in a bruising kiss.

"S-shit, IIIIzaaaayaaa…"

xxxx

"Ah, Izzy is getting aroused~" Delic purred, eyeing the erection in his fist as he pumped it slowly; Feeling his own arousal stir as he watched his cousin heatedly make out with his nemesis, biting his lip against the small trail of jealousy that bubbled up inside of him.

Izaya was his, after all.

"Time to switch, Izaya." Delic murmured, watching as Izaya immediately detached from Shizuo and reached for him; His eyes slightly glazed with lust as he crushed his lips to Delic's own and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck.

Delic purred with approval as he tilted his head and started to ravish the raven's hot little mouth, the usually snarky man letting out a breathless mewl of content.

"Ne, Delic tastes better~" Izaya moaned, and Delic chuckled.

"I smoke better cigarette's, that's why."

"Fuck off, Delic. You smoke that pansy shit." Came a gruff voice and Delic smirked onto the kiss, opening one eye to look at Shizuo; Watching as the man seemed to be working by instinct alone, nipping at the back of Izaya's neck before licking the spots apologetically.

His cousin slowly made his way up to Izaya's jawline and sucked on the skin there, a tremor running through the raven's body at the stimulation to one of his erogenous zones.  
Delic purred, slowly pulling back from his and Izaya's kiss. Reaching around, he smirked as he nudged the back of his hand against Shizuo's erection; Making the man twitch in response and snarl angrily.

Grinning, he pulled his hand away; Moving to detach Izaya from himself before pecking the panting man on the lips. "IIIIIzaaayaaaa~ Shizuo here seems to have a slight problem in his pants at the moment, help him out."

Izaya nodded slowly and Delic smiled, pecking the man on the lips once more. "Good boy."

With that, he lifted Izaya and scooted back; Flipping the raven onto his stomach so his face was practically in Shizuo's lap, his ass raised in the air by Delic's face.

"Congratulations, Shizuo; You're about to get the greatest head in your entire life~"

xxxx

He flushed when his cousin's teasing words reached his ears, feeling it as Izaya's fingers dipped into his waist band and pull it away and down; A groan leaving him as his cock was exposed to the cool air.

"Shizu-chan is a big boy too, ne?" The louse murmured coyly, wiggling his hips as he encircled his fingers around Shizuo; Giving the brute a firm stroke.

Shizuo's hand immediately went to Izaya's hair, gripping it tightly and giving it a slight yank in retort. "Don't fucking call me that, flea."

Izaya simply rolled his eyes at him, and Shizuo twitched the next moment when he felt the man's tongue flick teasingly over his slit.

He groaned, his fingers tightening in Izaya's hair as he felt that teasing little appendage lick along his shaft.

Meanwhile, Delic was admiring both the view of Izaya pleasuring his enemy, and that of the ass in front of him. He hummed approvingly before suddenly slapping his hand hard against one pale globe, feeling Izaya jerk in complaint. Grinning he did the same to the other side before rubbing the skin soothingly. Nudging Izaya's legs apart slightly he kneaded the red skin before setting a rhythm to the slaps— Watching as Izaya writhed and sucked Shizuo's cock as the skin of his ass turned red and was hot to the touch. Practically purring, he caught Shizuo's gaze and smirked as he leaned forwards; Suddenly rolling his tongue over the raven's twitching entrance.

"I kind of wish you could see him from this angle, Cousin. His hole is so cute, greedy too. It twitches as if begging for some cock…" Delic mused, gripping either cheek of Izaya's ass and pulling them apart as best he could; Eyeing that rosy hole greedily. "Ah, it's quivering~ So cute."

Shizuo was starting to pant, and Izaya was now freely bobbing his head along Shizuo's length as he slurped and sucked at it. Delic let out a chuckle as he brought three of his fingers to his mouth, licking and sucking at them until they were slick with his own saliva.

Curling two into his palm, he circled that greedy little hole with his fingertip; Feeling it twitch under his teasing.

"D-Delic, don't tease!" Izaya complained, having taken Shizuo's cock from his mouth so he could speak.

"You love it and you know it," Delic retorted, amused when Izaya shoved his hips back against the blonde's finger in response. "Uwah, so desperate~! Well, if you don't want me to tease…"

He suddenly grinned, thrusting in three fingers at once.

Izaya half screamed, half moaned a Delic curled his fingers upwards; Knowing from experience where the raven's prostate was.

Izaya moaned a moment later as Delic teasingly brushed his fingers over the man's prostate the second time; A small irritated groan leaving the man's lips. "A-ahhnn.."

"I didn't say you could stop sucking Shizuo's cock, babe. So get to it before I just get that dildo you hate so much and thrust it into you dry~" Delic threatened playfully, but it did the trick; And he watched Izaya duck his head once more and Shizuo's questioning expression be replaced by pleasure.

Delic hummed approvingly, twisting his fingers slightly before starting to stretch Izaya's entrance; Which was thankfully still loose enough from their last bout of sex so that he didn't have to coax the man's anal muscles to relax as much as when the raven skipped a romp in the shack with him for a day or two because he was sore.

If he thought he was sore before…

Delic grinned as he removed his fingers and leaned to his bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out a bottle of strawberry flavored lube. He went back to Izaya as he re-positioned himself behind the man, grinning to himself.

Well, he had always wanted to not use a condom. Perfect chance, if he did say so himself.

Flicking the cap of the lube open he placed the spout in Izaya's entrance and squeezed—

"_Cold!_" Izaya yelped, looking over his shoulder to glare at Delic; Who just grinned wider in return.

"Ne, Izaya. Make sure Shizuo comes before you do, okay?" Delic purred, and heard the raven scoff before going back to sucking Shizuo's dick obediently— Earning him an affectionate grin from Delic.

Humming softly he poured some lube into his hand and lathered his cock, gritting his teeth slightly at first contact.

Izaya was right, it was cold.

"Oh right, sorry but I don't feel like putting on a condom~!" Delic chirped happily, at the same time lining his cock up with Izaya's entrance. He waited until the raven whipped around, mouth open to snap at him before he mercilessly snapped his hips forwards and burying himself completely in the raven's tight, delicious heat.

He moaned loudly as he bent over Izaya's tense body, littering kisses on his back and shoulders. "Fuck, you're so hot~ I might just melt."

It really was better than he expected, honestly. He already knew that Izaya's walls hugged him in just the right ways but without the annoying rubber covering his cock, he could feel just how well it really did.

Izaya growled angrily and Delic smirked against the sweat slicked skin of the man's body. "Ah, don't be mad at me, babe. I'll pull out before I come, don't worry."

A lie, but Izaya didn't have to know that just yet.

Izaya seemed to debate this for a moment, and Delic really couldn't have that so he lazily rolled his hips; Controlling himself from just abusing the poor man's body anymore that he already had.

Well, for the moment.

The raven moaned quietly, thrusting his hips back and impaling himself further onto Delic's prick before hissing; Nodding his head. "Fine."

"Thanks, babe~" Delic purred, rolling his hips again. "Now finish Shizuo off so he can watch me fuck you the way you like it, 'kay~?"

"Tch." Izaya turned back and practically impaled his throat on Shizuo's cock, moaning around it as Delic lazily thrust into his ass; Simply teasing him for the moment.

Looking up at Shizuo, he moaned again as he hollowed out his cheek; Hearing the man moan in appreciation. One hand encircling what he couldn't get into his mouth, he used the other to gently massage the brute's testicles; Feeling them tighten even further before he suddenly lowered his fingers and pushed against the man's perineum as he hallowed out his cheeks once more.

That seemed to do the trick, as the fingers tightened painfully in his hair and the man's hips thrust up into his mouth erratically, Shizuo letting out a deep moan. Izaya relaxed his throat, letting his mouth be abused before Shizuo pulled him as far on his cock as he could, the brute moaning his name barely reaching his ears as he felt the blonde shoot his load down his throat.

When he was finally released he pulled back and panted slightly, letting out a cough as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and glared at the content protozoan; Who smirked lazily in response. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Delic piped up cheerfully, pulling out for a moment to flip Izaya roughly onto his back before forcefully wrapping the raven's legs around his waist and lifting him; And in one swift moment Shizuo could plainly see as Delic buried himself balls deep into Izaya's ass. He watched Izaya's body tense for a moment before relaxing, and heard the moan from both his cousin and his nemesis fill the silence.

_Fuck._

Delic winked at him from over Izaya's shoulder and reached down, scooping up the abandoned lube bottle and tossing it at Shizuo in the same movement; Mouthing what looked to be '_Lather up, then wait._' to him.

Raising an eyebrow he quietly opened the bottle and squirted some into his hand, leisurely stroking himself with it as he watched the show.

Izaya's arms were around Delic's neck, clinging to the man for what seemed to be dear life as Delic's fingers dug into the flesh of Izaya's ass as he thrust up hard and fast into the lithe form in his arms; Face pressed into the crook of Izaya's neck as he muffled his moans with the other's skin.

Izaya was moaning freely, he back slightly arched as he was bounced on Delic's cock mercilessly over and over.

Fuck, the flea's pleasured face was cute— Not to mention erotic as fuck.

Delic slowly opened his eyes and caught Shizuo's, smirking widely now as he dipped a hand lower; Fingers brushing Izaya's stretched entrance. "No need to jerk yourself off, Shizuo. Plenty of room in here~!"

Izaya's blood ran cold at the other's invitation, and he tried to jerk himself away; But found himself unable to as Delic's grip tightened. "W-wait a minute here! I've never done double penetration before, Delic!"

"You'll be fine," Delic reassured the raven sternly as his cousin came closer, kissing Izaya's neck soothingly. "So, shut up."

"Delic, please." Izaya pleaded quietly, only to grunt in pain when the blonde bit harshly into the raven's neck; Lapping at the blood that escaped the small wound a moment later.

"Don't disobey me again, Izaya."

The raven whined softly, only to tense the next moment when he felt the bed dip slightly.

"Is the flea alright?" Shizuo asked gruffly, and Izaya's arms tightened around Delic's neck as he hid his face against the man's throat.

"He'll be alright, he's just scared."

"The flea? Scared? Bullshit."

"Let's threaten to shove two huge cocks up your ass and see how not scared you are then!" Izaya hissed, despite Delic's order to stay quiet; And felt the man's teeth graze his neck again.

A warning.

He huffed, burying his face in the host's neck and tried to relax; Knowing that it would just hurt more if he didn't.

Delic's fingers pulled at his entrance and he whimpered, feeling the muscle burn in protest. A large hand gently rubbed his back, and Delic hushed him; Nuzzling the side of Izaya's head.

"Go on, Cousin. Just go slowly so you don't tear him."

There was a grunt of acknowledgment and Izaya squeezed his eyes shut and clawed at Delic's back in panic, the man he was clinging to not even blinking as he continued to rub the raven's back.

Izaya felt a large hand on his hip and something hot and thick press hard against his already full entrance, a soft whine escaping him before he suddenly yelped when the ring gave way and Shizuo's tip slipped into him.

"No! Hurts… hurts…!" Izaya whined against Delic's skin, hot tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as sobs bubbled up in his throat; Though he kept himself from voicing them by gritting his teeth. It hurt immensely, like he had thought it would. He couldn't tell if it were true or not, but it felt like he was being split in two.

Shizuo jerked himself deeper, and Izaya wanted to cry it hurt so bad. "D-Delic, please…!" He whispered into the other's ear, only to be hushed again. He whined and squirmed, earning a low moan from the men inside of him.

Izaya could feel that he was shaking, but as painful as this was he was being comforted by the hand rubbing his back, as well as the light kisses that Delic peppered over what skin he could reach.

Finally, Shizuo stopped moving and gave a small groan of approval; Both hands placed firmly on Izaya's hips. "Shit, flea. You feel fucking amazing."

"I fucking hate you, Shizu-chan," Izaya snarled, only to yelp when teeth bit deeply into his shoulder; Making him jerk in place. Delic's tongue lapped at the mark before smiling at his cousin.

"Don't mind him, he's just in a bit of pain so he's being snappy. Ah, but he'll feel better soon; Don't worry about it." Delic dismissed the small pinprick of worry he could see developing in his cousin's eye before he could voice it. Smirking, he rolled his hips; Hearing the two gasp nearly at the same time.

"It's kind of weird to have our cocks pressed against one another like this," Delic commented idly, rolling his hips again. "But I have to say you have a great dick! Must run in the family, seeing how Tsu-nii is also pretty well endowed himself."

He grunted softly as he and Shizuo slowly picked up a matching rhythm, and moans started to leave the raven's mouth instead of groans and hisses of pain.

"Ah, but I won't lie. I'd love to give you a spin, just the two of us~" He laughed then, hearing a soft disapproving growl from the raven as sharp nails dug into his back. He moaned, panting slightly. "Ah, maybe not~ I think kitty here would get all jealous if my attention was diverted elsewhere~"

"I'm not going to have sex with you," Shizuo grunted, and Delic could feel Izaya relax in relief; Moaning softly.

"A pity," Delic chuckled, rolling his hips harder now. "But perhaps for the best, seeing as kitty doesn't like the idea. Right, babe?"

"S-shut up, Delic." Izaya stammered, panting now. Delic could plainly see how pleasurable it was for the raven now, judging by his leaking cock and dazed expression; Not to mention the thin line of drool dripping from his mouth as he arched his back and moaned over and over again.

"Fuck." Delic groaned, moving his hands to the raven's nipples and tweaking them sharply; Drinking in Izaya's moan as he suddenly dove in for a kiss and utterly claimed Izaya's mouth. He could see Shizuo's face out of the corner of his eye, pressed into the crook of Izaya's neck with his brows furrowed in concentration and pleasure.

"Shit, gonna come." Shizuo grunted, and Izaya squirmed in panic.

"You better pull out or so help me…!"

"Shuddap, Princess." Shizuo growled, but Delic felt it as he obeyed; Leaving him enough room to thrust freely, feeling his own climax approaching.

He watched as Shizuo roughly jerked himself off before finally coming for a second time, splattering the hot liquid on Izaya's back and ass.

Delic heard Izaya groan in protest but said nothing as he reached between them and firmly start to jerk the raven off in time with his thrusts. Izaya moaned in his ear and he grunted softly, feeling the man's arms and legs pull him closer to the blonde.

"Gonna… A-ahn…! Gonna come!"

"Me too," Delic grunted, turning his head just in time to catch Izaya's lips as the other kissed him sloppily; The raven's breath leaving him in sharp little pants as he moaned.

"Nngh… nn… D-Delic…!"

With that Delic felt the other climax in his hand and stomach and continued to stroke the raven to milk him completely as he started to erratically thrust his hips; Desperately seeking his own release even as the other collapsed against him in exhaustion.

"So… close…"

"Not… inside…" Izaya protested, his voice slurring slightly as he was still coming down his own climax. Delic let out a sadistic chuckle and did just as the other told him not to, burying himself in the raven as deeply as he could like he usually did; Only this time there was no condom to stop him from successfully covering Izaya's insides with his cum, completely claiming him this time around.

There was a whine of protest from the man still laying heavily on top of him, but Delic himself was pleased as he leaned Izaya forward so the other could lay on his back and pulled out, watching greedily as his own cum dripped from Izaya's slightly gaping entrance.

He sighed softly and crawled up so he was hovering over Izaya, nuzzling the side of the man's head despite the fact that it was slick with sweat. "You're mine, so don't forget that." He whispered into the raven's ear, feeling him tense slightly.

"…I don't think I like this possessive side of you," Izaya murmured wearily, making Delic laugh.

"Learn to, because I'm not letting you go."

A promise, and a threat.

Looking over at his drowsy cousin, he chuckled. "Think you can make it to your own bed or would you rather sleep here with us?"

"I'll go to my room," Shizuo murmured, which was probably a good thing; Seeing how Izaya had started to glare at him once he offered letting the other stay. "Gotta plug my phone in and shit for school tomorrow."

"We won't be going probably." Delic laughed as Shizuo rolled out of the bed, stretching.

"Why not?"

"Kitty here is going to have trouble walking, probably. So I might as well practice being the dotting husband and take care of Izzy's every need tomorrow~"

"The flea gonna be alright?"

"Worried, Shizu-chan?"

"Fuck no. Just wondering how long I'm going to have to deal with you being in my fucking house."

"So kind of you~"

"Fuck off before I punch you."

"How mean~! I just let you violate my body, you need to repay me tenfold right this instant and commit seppuku! I demand it!"

"Dream on, _Princess_."

"Children, please." Delic sighed, like really did these two need to bicker every other minute? "To answer your question, Shizuo; _He'll be fine_. Why don't you hurry off to your room now, it's pretty late."

"Right. Later." Shizuo yawned as he pulled his sweats back up and padded towards the door.

"Please die in your sleep, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya called cheerfully after him, and Delic had to laugh when the door slammed shut in retort; The cracking of wood signalling that perhaps it was a bit too hard, but oh well.

"You're so mean to him, Izzy~" Delic teased as he shook off his pajama pants and tucked himself under the covers with the raven, wrapping his arms around the other's thin form and pulling him tight against his body; Nuzzling against his neck.

"I hate Shizu-chan," Izaya yawned, relaxing in the other's hold; Seeing how he was far too sleepy to really protest at the moment. "I prefer Delic, 'cause you're not as big of an idiot…"

He was mumbling now, and Delic found himself grinning. "You better."

"Mm… Sleepy…"

Delic leaned closer, kissing Izaya's cheek. "Sleep, baby. I'm about there too…"

There was only silence after that, and Delic listened as Izaya's breathing deepened; Signalling that the other had already fallen asleep.

Chuckling softly, he ran his lips over the back of Izaya's neck. "Maybe one day I'll tell you that I love you… But not yet, hm? You still have a long way to go until you can truly be mine… And only mine."

A sigh, and he closed his eyes.

"I'm glad you passed this little test today… Can't have you running off with another man… Ah, I guess it's a good thing that I'm patient. Right, kitty? Don't worry, Master will take good care of you… Promise…"

His name was Orihara Izaya, and he was in for a rude awakening sometime in the future.

He chuckled lightly, then relaxed; Letting Izaya's consistent breaths lull him into some much needed sleep.

xxxx

**A/N:** Please read and review!


End file.
